


Долгосрочные перспективы

by erlander



Series: Ineffable morosexuals and insufferable sapiosexuals [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: — Слушай, Гавриил, — раздраженно сказала она, — ты в курсе, что в этом процессе должны участвовать двое?





	Долгосрочные перспективы

Вельзевул остановилась.

— Слушай, Гавриил, — раздраженно сказала она, — ты в курсе, что в этом процессе должны участвовать двое?

Архангел приоткрыл один глаз:

— Я участвую, — на голубом глазу сообщил он со своей обычной невозмутимостью. К несчастью, Вельзевул она необъяснимо возбуждала, поэтому она сердито качнула бедрами. Гавриил застонал.

— Лежать морской звез-здой и стонать — не значит участвовать. Это не считается.

— Считается.

— Не считается.

— Считается.

— Считается.

— Не счита… эй! — возмутился Гавриил. — Ты меня обманула!

— А ты меня достал, — мстительно сообщила Вельзевул. — «Я никогда этого не делал раньше» прокатывает только первые пару раз-з, ты, ленивый ублюдок.

Она скатилась с него и сердито уставилась в потолок.

Гавриил повернулся к ней и несколько секунд смотрел на нее напряженным взглядом.

— Если я скажу тебе, — начал он, очень тщательно подбирая слова, — что мне… до странности нравится мысль… отдаться в твое полное распоряжение…

Он не договорил. Вельзевул села в постели, сверху вниз глядя на этого несправедливо красивого мерзавца. Она потрясенно подумала, что, кажется, небо послало ей самого невыносимого саба, которого она видела в своей жизни.

Затем она прищурилась.

— Ты задолбавшийся трудоголик, который не хочет ничего решать, а хочет на ручки, — вынесла приговор она.

Гавриил с несчастным видом смотрел в потолок, ничего не отрицая и не подтверждая.

— Гавриил, — сказала она почти с нежностью, — ты в курсе, что отпуск придумали в вашей конторе?

Он посмотрел на нее удивленно.

— Да? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Я специально проверяла, — уверенно кивнула она.

Архангел посветлел лицом, но затем упрямо сцепил челюсть. Сейчас начнет задвигать про долг не хуже, чем жены декабристов, осознала Вельзевул и поспешила расчехлить тяжелую артиллерию.

— Ты только представь, — вкрадчиво начала она (именно вкрадчиво, а не соблазняюще — она уже начала понимать, за какие струнки нужно дергать, чтобы её капризный архангел не сорвался с крючка), — з-завалимся в Рим, вспомним молодость. Насладимся солнышком, будем ходить по песку — тебе можно и по воде, — заглянем в Пинакотеку…

Гавриил мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Искушение было слишком сильное…

— Я всё распланирую сама, — добавила Вельзевул шелковым голосом папика, который собирается разбаловать свою малышку. — Я очень хороша в планировании. _Очень._

Гавриил знал это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. За это он её и… уважал! Уважал и ценил!

— Я… — начал он нетвердым голосом, но тут Вельзевул бросила взгляд на часы и перекатилась, вновь оседлав его. Она приложила палец к его губами.

— Ш-ш-ш. У нас мало времени, но не волнуйся, — Вельзевул нарочито медленно склонилась к нему, — мы всё успеем… Составим график… Распредилим нагрузку…

Гавриил беспомощно затрепыхался под ней.

Вопрос между ними стоял очень основательный.

Им надо было тщательно разобраться с ним.

* * *

Кроули застыл на пороге своей спальни.

Из нее веяло отвратительным сочетанием скверны и благодати.

Азирафель выглянул из-за его плеча и поцокал языком.

— Я чувствую остаточные эманации любви, — сообщил он с насмешливым восторгом.

— В МОЕЙ ПОСТЕЛИ? — взревел Кроули, потрясенный таким коварством до глубины души. — Они осквернили мою обитель! Извращенцы! Святотатцы!

— Может быть, они не знали, где уединиться, — не очень убедительно предположил Азирафель.

Кровли повернулся, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на него, смутно подозревая, что на свете было очень мало вещей, которые Вельзевул и Гавриил не знали.

Азирафель ответил ему кристально ясным взглядом.

— Сжечь, — отрезал Кроули, — Сжечь эту кровать. Эту комнату. Эту квартиру! Они лишили меня дома!

Азирафель внезапно заинтересовался собственным ботинком.

— Так, значит, тебе нужен будет новый, — как бы невзначай намекнул ангел.

Кроули притормозил. Искоса посмотрел на него.

— Есть идеи? — осторожно спросил он, боясь спугнуть свою удачу.

— Как насчет пригорода? — спросил Азирафель, не поднимая глаз. Его щеки окрасились нежным румянцем. — Чтобы с садом и библиотекой.

Желтые глаза Кроули загорелись.

— Идея мне нравится, — небрежно соврал он. 

На самом деле он _обожал_ её.

Ангел перевел дух и застенчиво улыбнулся.

Даже то, что теперь он был у владыки ада в долгу, его совершенно не расстраивало.

— Надо оценить долгосрочные перспективы, — важно сказал он, невольно используя одно из выражений, которое подхватил от Вельзевул.

Кроули, от внимания которого это не ускользнуло, медленно улыбнулся.

Они оценили долгосрочные перспективы у зеркала, дважды на кухонном столе и разок на подоконнике.

* * *

Отпуск Гавриилу дали и, что оскорбило его до глубины души, на срок вдвое больше, чем он просил.

С собой ему вручили полный комплект архангельских доспехов, палицу и даже, с чего Вельзевул смеялась особенно сильно, боевое кадило.

Владыка ада даже думала послать наверх благодарственную записку за то, что они разнообразили их личную жизнь ролевыми играми, но Гавриил очень качественно убедил её, что в этом не было необходимости.

Возможно, доспехи на голое тело играли в этом какую-то роль.

Возможно.


End file.
